


Constellation

by Random_Trash



Series: LittleTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphine - Freeform, Dad Gaster, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friend Fluff, One Shot, One-Sided Asgore/Toriel - Freeform, Sneaking Out, Soriel, Undertale kid AU, dont judge me, littletale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Trash/pseuds/Random_Trash
Summary: "Gerson and I built it not to long ago" she looked at her friends "Want to go inside". Everyone nodded. It was a long way up but when they got to the top it was worth it. "The view is amazing Undyne" Papyrus exclaimed "Y-yeah you can see t-the whole neighborhood from h-here" Alphys added. Everyone agreed. "But its pretty dark in here" Sans complained. "Wait" she grabbed some cords and plugged them in Christmas lights filled the little tree house "There better?".





	Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored  
> Gaster is Papyrus and Sans dad

**Sans P.O.V**

"But Dad I don't wanna go to school" I was laying on the couch while Pap was playing with puzzles. Dad was sitting on his armchair he had his glasses on reading a newspaper. "Well you have to Sans. I just can't homeschooling you two for the rest of your lives" I groaned. I didn't mind being homeschooled by Dad that means longer naps."Come on brother imagine all the friends we'll make". I groaned louder "Sans stop being like that Alphys will show you around the school".  Alphys would come here and look at Dads science experiments and stuff. We both like science and space. She's my only friend besides Pap. "Fine I'll give it a shot"

**__**

"H-hey Sans and P-papyrus" we were standing in the front of the school. There was so many kids. "Hello Alphys" Papyrus greeted "Hey Alph". I looked around and saw this big group of monster kids in a circle surrounding someone. " What's going there" I pointed "Oh that's t-the popul-" "HEY ALPHYS" Alphys was interrupted by a fish girl with and eye patch and red hair that was in a ponytail. The girl tackled Alphys "U-undyne" Alphys face was red. "Who are these two Alphy" the girl picked Alphys up. "W-well this is S-sans and Papyrus. Sans,P-papyrus this is U-undyne". Papyrus shook Undyne hand "Woah nice grip you got there Papyrus" Papyrus gave a little NYEH HEH. "And you must be Sans" I shook her hand. "So what yah punks talkin about" Undyne asked "I just asked whats going on over there" I pointed to the group again. Undyne turned around and looked at the group "Oh yeah that's just the popular group and the kids trying to talk to Toriel. She's the most popular girl in school". The bell rang. "C'mon you nerds let's get to class". Papyrus put his arm around me "See Sans we already made a friend and I'll bet well make more" I looked down "I doubt it" I mumbled. It wasn't audible enough for Papyrus to hear.

**Toriel P.O.V**

I was in class writing in my journal until the teacher announced something. "Hello class today we have some new students joining us come out you two" two skeletons walked from behind one slightly taller than the other. "Class this is Sans and Papyrus" "Hello everybody" Papyrus said cheerfully. Sans stayed quiet. "Papyrus sit next to Undyne, Sans sit behind Papyrus which is next to Toriel".

Sans seemed so down I barely knew him but I felt like cheering him up. When he took his seat the teacher started teaching. "Hey is something wrong" I whispered to him. He had his arms crossed with his face buried in them. "No" he mumbled. "Stop lying to me I know something is wrong" he lifted his face and started looking at me "I guess you can see right through me huh" I giggled. That joke was so bad that it was funny. I heard Papyrus groan "This guy over here doesn't appreciate a good joke". "I guess he has a  _bone_ to pick with you" he chuckled "heh good one". He smiled at me "Its 'cause I tell a  _skeleton_ of jokes" I laughed until I snorted. The tips of my ears were pink "Oh I'm sorry you heard that". I looked down. He shrugged "I guess I'm that  _pun_ ny". I laughed even more. "Toriel can you please quiet down" the teacher scolded. "Sorry". Sans gave me a piece of paper 'well that  _goat_ awkward' I  put my hand over my mouth. 'At least I didn't get a  _pun_ ishment' he chuckled when he saw the note. "Passing notes in class I see well if its so important you won't mind me reading it to the class" the teacher walked in the aisle of desk near Sans and I. When she was close Sans took the note and stuffed it in his mouth. "What note I don't see a note" Sans looks around confused "I don't under _sans_ ". A few kids laughed,some looked confused, and I laughed the loudest. "I guess I have to move you two" the teacher sighed "You  _goat_ to be  _kid_ ding me teach" I snorted. "So we have a jokester huh that's it young man time out".

**__**

It was recess and I was trying to look for Sans. I did find his brother though. "Papyrus do you know where Sa-" "HEYA PUNKS" Undyne came in running hey Toriel I was lookin for ya" I raised an eyebrow "Why?" I asked "Sans asked me where you were" I jumped up "Really!?" I felt my face heated. Undyne nodded "So where is he" Undyne motioned her head to the left "Over there". I turned my head and saw the skeleton look around. I ran near him "Hey Sans" I called and he turned around where he was facing me.

**Sans P.O.V**

"huh?" I turned around and saw Toriel run towards me. "I want you to tell me more of your jokes" she smiled. She was pretty when she smiled. What am I talkin about she's always pretty. "Ya sure" she nodded "Welp whateva you say Toriel". She grinned "Call me Tori or whatever makes you feel comfortable". I can't believe she told me her nickname. "Maybe you can give me a tu _Toriel_ on jokes" she giggled "Why? yer already so good at 'em I guess you can say yer jokes are...." I stopped talking for a dramatic pause " _Sansational"_ I winked. She laughed. I started to laugh. Her laugh is contagious. She snorted again.  _Thats so cute_ "What!?" 

"I said that out loud didn't I"

I looked down. My cheeks felt heated up. She nodded. "So....are you going to tell me those jokes or not?" She asked. "Oh um y-yeah" why did I feel this way. I kept blushing like an idiot near her. Evrytime she laughed I'd join her. Her was really cute. We were exchanging  jokes until this kid walked near. "Oh hey Asgore" Toriel said wiping a tear off her face. Asgore was taller than me. Well everyone's taller than me. He was only a few inches taller than Tori. "I was just seeing what you guys were doing that's all" he said in a calm voice. "We were just telling some jokes". Then the bell rang. "We must get back to class come on". I was a little disappointed I still wanted to hang out with her. 

**__**

Papyrus kept talking about how many friends he mmade at dinner. "What about you Sans?" Dad asked. I shrugged. "Sans may have not made as many friends as I did but he still made one close friend" Papyrus wiggled his bonebrows at me. "I uh I d-dont know what you're talkin about" I looked down at my plate. "Suuuuure" Papyrus teased. "Sans, what is Papyrus talking about?" Dad asked "I d-dont know". "SANS HAS A GIRLFRIEND" I put my hoodie over my head. "No I-I don't". My face was a deep blueberry. "SANS HAS A GIRLFRIEND. SANS HAS A GIRLFRIEND. SANS HAS A GIRLFRIEND" "Papyrus that's enough" Dad snapped. Papyrus looked down "Sorry".

**__**

It was ten 'o clock pm I couldn't sleep. So I decided to get some ketchup. When I walked past Papyrus' room his light was on and I heard voices. I opened the door "Undyne, Alphys waddaya guys doin here?!" they were sitting in a circle with comic books. "S-sans Undyne made me c-come here" Alphys said pointing at Undyne. "I was bored and wanted to have fun with my friends" she lifted one of the books "And show Papyrus some of Al's manga". Papyrus lifted a books and opened it "There very interested". I sighed "Does Dad no they're here". Papyrus shook his head. "Hey guys we should sneak out and do some awesome and crazy stuff" Undyne said excitedly. "Oh no your not" everyone was looking at me "Not without me" Papyrus gleamed "But first we should make it look like were sleeping" .

"How are we going to sneak out without making noise" Papyrus asked.

"How did Al and Undyne sneak in "Alphys coughed "We came t-through the w-window but we were p-pretty loud". I thought for a moment "I have a shortcut, but I'll have to get my jacket". I jacket "Alright let's go" I held up my arm "Grab my arm everyone". Undyne sighed "How's this going to work" I held up my finger "Just close your eyes". When everyones eyes were closed I teleported everyone to the backyard. "Open up" 

 "How the hell did you do that" I did some jazz hands "Maaaagiiic". Undyne groaned "Of course".

"You got everything right?" Undyne nodded "Yup got all the manga in the backpack" she tugged on the backpack on her back. 

"So what d-do we do n-now" Papyrus nodded "I agree what should we do on this amazing quest" Undyne gave a big toothy grin "I still have to invite my favorite goats". I knew who she was talking about. "I know where Toriel lives its actually near here" Undyne said. I never knew Toriel lived nearby. "Her house is right around the corner and Asgore lives a few houses nearby from her". We walked. It felt weird to be outside in the dark all alone. We were only nine doing something that a highschooler would do. We heard a coyote. Alphys and Papyrus jumped up. "Ya scared Alphys and Papyrus" Undyne teased. "The g-great Papyrus isn't scared of anything" Undyne looked at Alphys "What about you Alph" Alphys nodded shyly. Undyne picked her up "Its okay ya cute little dinosaur" Alphys face was red "U-undyne". I could tell they like each other. It was kinda cute. "Were here" Undyne put Alphys back down. "Let's go in the backyard her bedroom window is there"

"How do you know all this stuff" I asked. "We would have play dates sometimes". We walked to the backyard. "But Toriel window is all the way up there" Papyrus complained "I got an Idea" my eye started glowing. "My dad said my powers are getting better let's see if this works" I lifted myself to be the same height as the window.

**Third P.O.V**

Everyone else was staring at Sans "You weren't wrong Pap. Your brother is good at magic" Undyne said aweing Sans. Papyrus nodded "I can do a little blue magic myself but its not as good as Sans though"

"I would s-see m-mister Gaster teaching Sans about h-his magic" Alphys added.

Meanwhile

"I hope this works" Sans used his magic to reach the window. When he looked inside he saw Toriel writing in her journal. _What is she doing up so late_  Sans thought to himself. She looked at the window and jumped. Then started walking towards it. "Sans what are you doing here so late" she opened the window. "HEY TORIEL" Undyne yelled. "WANNA HANG WITH US" Toriel looked at Undyne then at Sans who sheepishly grinned. "Fine I'll just go get a sweater".

"How are we going to get down Sans?" she asked as she put on a light purple sweater over her pajamas. "Grab my hand" he pulled out his hand towards hers. She hesitated "Trust me" with a huff she grabbed his hand and closed her eyes afraid what Sans was going to do. With a sudden flash Sans teleported them to the others. "Great she said yes now all we need is Asgore" everybody cheered. "Well let's get _goating_ " everybody groaned except Toriel.

**__**

 "Now that we have everybody I want to show you guys something" Undyne leads them towards a forest. When they tried to get Asgore he protested then he saw Toriel with them then he agreed. "Where are we going exactly?" Asgore asked Undyne hushed him. It started to get darker everyone whimpered. Undyne and Sans didn't though. Toriel grabbed the first hand arm she saw. Which was Sans'. Papyrus grabbed his other arm. "You okay guys?" Sans asked the trembling monsters. They slowly shook their heads. Asgore was looking around cautiously at the forest. "Are you scared Asgore?" Sans said teasing. "I'm n-never scared" another ccoyote howled. Asgore shrieked and went to Undyne arms. Undyne sighed while carrying the scared goat. "Were here" Undyne put him down. "Woah" everyone looked at a big tree with house on it. "It's nice huh" 

"Gerson and I built it not to long ago" she looked at her friends "Want to go inside". Everyone nodded. It was a long way up but when they got to the top it was worth it. "The view is amazing Undyne" Papyrus exclaimed "Y-yeah you can see t-the whole neighborhood from h-here" Alphys added. Everyone agreed. "But its pretty dark in here" Sans complained. "Wait" she grabbed some cords and plugged them in Christmas lights filled the little tree house "There better?".

"Looks cool" Sans complimented. "It is lovely" Toriel said. Asgore nodded. The tree house had bean bag chairs and pillows all around. "I sometimes come here and look at the stars" Undyne looked out the little window. "Sans loves stars and space and stuff" Papyrus added. "He said that stars sometimes made pictures"

"He calls them constellations. Sans would you show us some" Sans nodded "Sure". Everyone was surrounding the window "See that one" Sans pointed "That's the big dipper" he pointed to some more stars "And that's the Leo it resembles a lion"

"I see the resemblance" Undyne pointed "That's the head right". Sans nodded. "Yup". "HI LEO" Papyrus shouted and everybody laughed.

"This is pretty interesting" surprisingly it was Asgore. Sans and Asgore did not really get along since they were both crushing on the same goat. "Heh thanks I'm usually not this..." Sans paused " _Sirius_ ". Everyone looked confused.

"B-because Sirius S-I-R-I-U-S is a s-star" Alphys explained. "Thanks Al" Sans patted her back. "N-no problem". Everyone was quiet looking at the sky. "I can watch this all night" Toriel broke the silence. "Its marvelous" Sans chuckled Papyrus always used long words to describe things. "But o-our parents will b-be worried if we're n-not home". Sans sighed "You were always such a _worry_ saurus". Everyone giggled even Papyrus and Alphys. "But Alphys is right we should go home".

"Maybe we could do this another time" Undyne gleamed. "It could be like our secret club anyone got a name" nothing. "How about the Monster Club" everyone looked Asgore that was the worst name ever. "I LOVE IT. now all we need is a secret code" Undyne thought for a moment. "How about this" she whispered the code. "Sounds terrific" Papyrus held his head high "And I will gaurd the Clubs head quarters" Toriel giggled "Sounds wonderful Papyrus. We should probably go home now". Sans sighed "Yeah. Welp see you guys in school c'mon Pap". Papyrus followed his short yet older brother. "I hope we can do this next time guys" Undyne grinned "W-well I sure w-will" Alphys stuttered. "I too will hang out here sometime" Toriel smiled. "If Tori is I will too" Asgore said. "Well you guys should get home now"

"W-what about y-you Undyne" Alphys said sounding worried. "I'm alright Alphy I just want to enjoy the view. Now go home before you get in trouble". Everybody was out of the treehouse. Undyne looked out the window again "Best night ever" she mumbled to herself almost falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (' - ') well that was bad. Comment if you want more LittleTale


End file.
